1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the suspension of rotating structures. More particularly, the invention relates to both radial and axial stability with a minimum of rotating resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically, rotating structures have been supported by a series of radial and axial thrust bearings placed along and at the ends of the rotating assembly. Both radial and axial thrust bearings have typically been supplied by a roller bearing technology. Although quite successful for terrestrial clean environments, this technology fails in harsh fluid environments.
Recently a new class of bearing has been introduced which replaces the earlier roller technology with engineered materials such as ceramic and diamond. These bearings are designed to run against each other for long periods of time in harsh environments. FIG. 1 is a view of a radial bearing assembly 10 with engineered materials. The radial bearing assembly 10 includes an inner race 20 and an outer race 30 that are lined with one row of manufactured diamond buttons 25. When the inner race 20 is placed within the outer race 30 the manufactured diamond buttons 25 run against each other. As shown, the manufactured diamond buttons 25 on the inner race 20 and the outer race 30 are the same size (e.g., diameter). Although the manufactured diamond buttons 25 are specifically chosen to minimize friction, they still have friction which is a function of the applied load and, for this reason, are not applicable in all applications.